The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data processing, and, more particularly, to metadata recovery for de-duplicated data.
As the amount of information being stored continues to increase every year, the importance of intelligently managing data storage has become more important. One technique for managing data storage is de-duplication. This technique is used in many computing environments to decrease the amount of space required to store a given quantity of data.